disney_magical_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Magical World
'''Disney Magical World '''is a video game for the Nintendo 3DS. Originally released as '''Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life '''in Japan August 1st, 2013. It's release date for the US is April 11th, 2014 for both store bought and available for download from the Nintendo eShop Description A new game featuring dozens of Disney characters in a variety of Disney-themed worlds. Players can customize their characters with hundreds of Disney-themed outfits and accessories, all while managing a café, planting crops, collecting Disney character cards, and many other activities. Players help different characters solve problems or find missing items. From time to time, new DLC will be added to the game. Including characters, items, and even new locations. Gameplay and Controls Gameplay in Disney Magical World is very easy. To move your character you only need to use the direction pad. Picking things can be done via a cursor that appears on screen or by stylus. Other important buttons include: *X - to open the main menu *R - makes the character do a spiraling jump. Useful in dungeons especially. Fishing When fishing the player only needs to choose where to put their fishing lure, then wait for a bite, Whenever that happens a mark on screen will appear. The player will only need to push the A button whenever it appears in order to catch a fish. Dungeon In the dungeon the controls remain about the same. However, there is an addition of shooting powerful balls of energy at the target using the A and Y buttons, and also a powerup item when needs to be tapped on the lower screen. Voice Cast *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey Dewey and Louie, Fairy Godmother *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress Macneille - Daisy Duck, Chip *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Sleepy *Corey Burton - Dale, Grumpy, Yen Sid, Mad Hatter, The Doorknob, Captain Hook *Jim Cummings - Pete, Chesire at, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger *Katherine Von Till - Snow White *David Odgen Stiers - Doc, Happy, Cogsworth *Jeff Bennett - Bashful, Geppetto, March Hare, White Rabbit, Mr. Smee, Lumiere *Bob Joles - Sneezy *Frank Welker - Dopey, Abu *Nick Carson - Pinocchio *Jennifer Hale - Cinderella *Matt Nolan - Prince Charming *Hynden Walch - Alice *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Mae Whitman - Tinker Bell *Kate Higgins - Aurora *Roger Craig Smith - Prince Phillip *Elsie Fisher - Marie *Travis Oates - Piglet *Tom Kenny - Rabbit *Gregg Berger - Eeyore *Craig Ferguson - Owl *Julie Nathanson - Belle *Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts *Brandon Hender - Chip *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Lina Larkin - Jasmine *Jim Meskimen - Genie *Chris Sarandon - Jack Skellington *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Robert Costanzo - Phil *Dakota Fanning - Lilo *Chris Sanders - Stitch *Jared Butler - Captain Jack Sparrow Trivia Gallery * Mickey Mouse and Friends DMW Mickey Mouse.jpg DMW Minnie Mouse.jpg DMW Donald Duck.jpg DMW Daisy Duck.jpg DMW Goofy.jpg DMW Pluto.jpg DMW Chip.jpg DMW Dale.jpg DMW Huey Dewey Louie Ducks.jpg DMW Scrooge McDuck.jpg * Fantasia DMW Master Yen Sid.jpg * Cinderella DMW Cinderella.jpg DMW Prince Charming.jpg * Alice in Wonderland DMW Alice.jpg * Winnie the Pooh DMW Winnie the Pooh.jpg DMW Piglet.jpg DMW Tigger.jpg DMW Rabbit.jpg DMW Eeyore.jpg DMW Owl.jpg * Pirates of the Caribbean DMW Captain Jack Sparrow.jpg Official Art Donald Daisy.png Goofy.png Mickey Minnie.png Pluto.png ChipDale.png Geppetto.png Jack Skellington.png Piglet.png Pinocchio.png Pooh.png Tigger.png Tinker Bell.png Screenshots 23 DMW.jpg AIWGroupPicture.png Cafe.png 15 DMW.jpg meeting.png picture.png Swing.png pond.png 19 DMW.jpg Other Category:Main Pages Category:Games